


I just wanted some candy

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ableist Language, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, abused tony stark, single parent tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Rhodey went to the store for candy, and somehow ended up going home with an abused omega and his kid in tow.(For Tony Stark Bingo R4-Convenience Store, IronHusbands Bingo B5-Single Parent)





	I just wanted some candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have lots of hurt/comfort and soft getting together... but I didn't actually want to put in that much time so *shrug* sorry. 
> 
> Warnings for (very) recent abuse and Tony thinking that he'd have to go from one person using him to another.

****Rhodey was out at the corner convenience store because right as he was about to go to bed, he got a hankering for Reese's that wouldn't shake. He was debating between buying several of the King Size versions or just going with the bag. He had barely started his pondering when he got a whiff of distressed omega and heard a kid trying to get his dad's attention-- probably the omega that walked in with him.

Rhodey glanced over out of habit, then turned back to his Reese's choices after getting a look. The guy was young, and the kid clutching his hand was five or six. Despite the child's age, he was still too old for his dad to have given birth at a safe age. There was a mottled, ugly bruise covering half of the man's face, and he had a frantic energy about him, clearly abused, maybe running. _Not my business_ , he told himself forcefully. He'd fucked over himself and other people more than once by trying to help, and he wasn't going to add this guy to the list. If he asked for help, that would be one thing, but after last time... no. Best for him to leave the poor guy alone, maybe pay for his purchases if the opportunity presented itself.

The omega picked up his kid when he complained about being tired, and started grabbing any filling foods that he found. He shoved them on the counter and finagled an arm around to grab his wallet, grimacing in pain as he twisted.

"I got it," Rhodey said, throwing the bag of Reese's on the counter as well.

"That's not necessary," the other man said, clearly unsure what to make of the offer.

"'Course not, but this'll get me home a little faster and I left something in the oven." A lie, but he was pretty sure god wouldn't get mad at him for it since he was doing it to help someone.

The cashier looked between them, waiting for a decision to be made before she continued.

"I-" he glanced at the door, then back. Swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks man." Rhodey slid some cash across the counter and wondered what the odds were that he'd be able to slip some to the young father. He sure as hell wouldn't be able to talk him into taking it, so the chances weren't great. He comforted himself with the knowledge that at least he could do this for them. The cashier handed him his change and the receipt, then went back to her phone. He grabbed his Reese's and left with a nod of thanks at the other man.

He walked out of the store and was shoving the money in his pocket when someone ran into him, not even pausing to see if he was okay and walked into the convenience store, stinking of angry alpha. Probably the same one that the omega didn't want to see, and Rhodey groaned, dropping his head back as if to stare at the sky, bag of chocolate clutched in one hand and his cane in the other. He spun on his foot and went back inside, just in case.

The cashier was a beta, and not very likely to interfere if things went sideways. Rhodey understood of course, and that was standard policy for employees everywhere-- to call the cops and stay out of it-- but it meant that, should the omega _want_ someone to help, he wouldn't have anyone to turn to.

Sure enough, the cashier was watching, attention focused on the situation but unable to do anything since it hadn't gotten physical, and the omega father was cowering, holding his son tight in his arms. "Ty," he was saying quietly, "let's not do this. I was hungry so I came out, that's it. Let's just- we'll go home and talk about it, alright?"

"You were hungry so you came out," he repeated, his voice high and mocking. He had the sort of posture that meant he was compensating for something and they all knew what. "Do you actually expect me to believe that horse shit? What happened to Peter's oh-so-precious bedtime?"

The omega's-- Tony, apparently-- expression wilted, knowing he was backed in a corner, one that promised a lot of pain unless a miracle came and saved him.

"Is there a problem?" Rhodey asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to act like he stumbled on this by accident.

Ty, the dickish alpha making an ass of himself, looked him up and down, then sneered, clearly finding him wanting. Not that Rhodey cared about approval from the likes of him. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"It's everyone's concern if you're beating your husband." At least Rhodey hoped they were married, because otherwise he just got a whole lot more scummy.

"It's none of your business, cripple. Move on."

Rhodey had been called far worse, so he didn't even blink at that. "That was practically a confession."

Ty snarled as he turned to face Rhodey, and Tony flinched automatically, clearly conditioned to expect pain when he heard that. His son was awake and watching everything with wide, scared eyes, but he knew well enough to keep absolutely quiet. It made Rhodey want to kick this fucker's teeth in. "It is no one's business what I get up to with _my_ family in _my_ home." He prowled closer like he thought it was intimidating, and Rhodey was tired and didn't feel like stepping forward to meet him, so he stayed where he was until Ty was in range. "Just because you think you're some hero with a-" He staggered when Rhodey punched him, and another hit when he was dazed knocked him down.

He flexed his fingers carefully to make sure he didn't hurt his hand, then reached for his phone.

"The cops are already on their way," the cashier interjected. She flashed Rhodey a nervous smile when he glanced at her. "He didn't look like he was going to leave without some outside motivation."

Tony was staring down. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up," he whispered.

"Then go."

"But, the cops."

"What about them?" the cashier asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were long gone when he came looking for you. Lost his shit on the only customer in here, this nice gent."

Tony looked between the two of them. "I- thank you."

"Don't forget your food," she reminded him, pushing them closer.

Tony grabbed his things, looking like he was on the verge of panicked tears.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Rhodey asked in a low voice so that his voice didn't carry to the nice cashier. She was going to cover for him to the cops, but the less she knew, the better off he'd be.

"No. It was an impulse. Oh my god how could I be so stupid? I didn't-"

"Woah, hold up. You can stay at my place till we figure something out. Here." Rhodey fished out his keys and handed them over, telling Tony his address.

Tony blinked at him, tears brimming over. "Why are you doing this? You don't even know me."

"Don't need to. Go on." He repeated his address one more time. "Just up the road," he said, pointing the correct direction, "first floor on the back side of the building."

Tony nodded, then was gone, clutching his kid close to him.

* * *

It was clear, when he walked in, that Tony had entered the apartment, set the keys on the coffee table, sat on the couch, and then not moved. No snooping, no looking for the bathroom, and certainly no getting comfortable. His kid was a little different, curled in a ball asleep right next to him, his head pressed to his father's thigh.

"How you holding up?"

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe we're gone. Can you believe that he was nice to me when we first got married?" he asked, bitter about the fact that he hadn't seen it sooner.

"I think that's how it starts with most people. James Rhodes," he said, sticking out his hand for a handshake before thinking better of it and retracting it back to his side. He probably wouldn't be okay with touching anyone for a while, especially an alpha that had proven to be violent. Granted it was violent towards his abuser, but it was violence all the same.

"Tony, and this is Peter."

Rhodey settled on nodding because saying 'nice to meet you' didn't sound right in this situation. "Are you hungry?"

Tony shook his head, but it was so quick that Rhodey had his doubts about the truthfulness of that reply.

"Well if you change your mind, kitchen's right there. Why don't we both get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"You're letting me stay the night?"

"You said you didn't have anywhere to go. So you can stay, get some rest, and we can think about your options when you've got a little more space from what just happened."

"But- why? I'm a total stranger, what if I robbed you?"

"Money's in the Iron Man cookie jar on top of the fridge."

Tony froze. "Why would you tell me that?"

"You need it more than me. If you'd feel safer taking it and leaving in the middle of the night, you can. Anyways," he said, walking down the short hallway, "bathroom's right here-" he pat the doorframe as he passed "-and I'll see you in the morning if you want." He closed the door to give Tony a little privacy, then stripped down to his boxers. He stretched his leg a little, not wanting it to be stiff in the morning.

Out in the living room, Tony crept to his feet and over to the fridge. He took the top off the cookie jar and stuck his hand inside. Money had a very distinct feeling compared to normal paper, and that wasn't a wad of notebook paper James had hidden. Hands empty and shaking, he put the lid back on and went over to the couch to try for some sleep, but he doubted it would come anytime soon. When he'd left their house today, with nothing but Peter and his wallet, he'd kind of thought that he'd go slinking back to Ty after a few days when he inevitably ran out of money. But this strange, kind alpha had shown up and...

Tony wondered how far his kindness would extend. It's not like he had a resume or any way of supporting Peter on his own since Ty controlled all his money. Tony had trusted Ty at the time that they'd set it up, and it had made sense to add his alpha onto the bank account, and the account made better interest if he agreed that to need alpha approval to make withdrawals. When they'd done it, they had been happy together. No yelling, no hitting, no manipulation or name calling... at least none that Tony could remember. There had to be warning signs, and he must have missed them. There were always signs. Living all on his own wasn't really an option though, not with Peter to consider.

He could go to Obie for help, but that would just be trading in one terrible alpha for another. Obie was the lesser of two evils in this case, but it made Tony's skin crawl to know that someone he thought of as an uncle was lusting after him. Going to him would just mean that Tony had the finances to take care of Peter, not that either of them would have someone to care for them. Obie had been... quite plain in his offers to Tony over the years. It wasn't a _last_ resort, but it was down there. Unfortunately, it was also the most realistic option he had, and he tried not to think about what that life would mean for him as he hugged Peter to his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for the best for them. It would take a goddamn miracle, but he could hope.

* * *

Rhodey was surprised when he woke up and Tony and Peter were still there. Surprised, but pleased. "Morning," Tony said meekly, still sitting on the couch. Peter seemed to be amusing himself by counting the number of threads he could see in the couch. He was up to sixty-four, which was more perseverance than Rhodey would expect from someone his age.

"G'morning. Sorry about the couch, it's not the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"No, no it was fine. Thank you."

"As for breakfast," Rhodey made a face at his selection, "I'm afraid I only have cereal. Do you like frosted mini wheats?"

Peter perked up and stopped his counting. "Frosted mini wheats? Can I have some Papa?"

"It's Mister Rhodes's food, you should ask him."

"Mister Rhodes can I have some please?"

"You sure can, kiddo," Rhodey said, smiling at the obvious happiness on Peter's face as he scrambled off the couch and over to the kitchen. Rhodey set the cereal box on the table in front of him, along with the milk, a bowl, and a spoon, then ruffled his hair automatically. It only occurred to him after he did it, that maybe he should have kept his hands to himself, and he glanced nervously at Tony.

Tony tilted his head towards the hallway, asking if he could have a word with him in private.

James nodded, and started walking towards him.

"Peter, Mister Rhodes and I are going to talk in the other room for a minute, okay? Let me know if you need something, I'll be right back."

"Okay Papa," Peter said, very slowly and methodically pouring milk into his bowl.

They walked into Rhodey's room since it was the only other space available-- tile echoed far too much-- but left the door open. Closing it would change the situation into something neither of them were prepared to deal with at the moment. "What's up?"

"Why did you invite us here?"

Rhodey frowned slightly. "I already told you. You needed somewhere to go, and I had the space."

"Most people wouldn't have done that." Tony shifted his weight nervously. God he couldn't do this. He'd planned to ask James if he and Peter could stay for the foreseeable future, see if they could work out some sort of deal, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of his kindness and try to twist it. He ran a hand through his hair. "Nevermind. Thanks for letting us stay the night. I thought about it, and I have someone I can go to for help. He'll- he'll let us stay, and- I guess I just wanted to say thanks. And that you don't need to worry."

James was staring at him evenly. "You're lying," he said, but it was said softly, not because he was angry at Tony. "Tony, you're not imposing. I don't need anything from you, and I like having other people around. It's nice. Not so lonely."

"I don't have a job, I don't have any experience, hell, I don't even have my social security card." He had the number memorized of course, but when employers were setting up paychecks, they always wanted to see it.

"You don't need to. I make more than enough money at my job."

"Then why do you live..." Tony trailed off, biting his lip. He lived in a run down building, not a slum, but not exactly nice either.

"Like this?" Rhodey supplied.

Tony gave a small nod.

"I wasn't stateside very often until recently, and now I don't feel like moving. It's nice enough. Good heating and cooling, shower works, fridge works." He shrugged. "It's okay for what I need. I know it's not very nice to look at, but I don't mind it. You can stay if you want. If not, then you're free to walk out any time you want. I'd be happy to have you here for the next decade if you wanted to stay that long. It's whatever you want, Tony. Okay?"

Tony stared at him, blinking. This was... how could anyone be so nice? To a stranger no less? "Okay," he said faintly, overwhelmed at his kindness. "I- thank you. You're so- thank you." On an impulse, Tony rushed forward, hugging James tightly. "Thank you," he whispered again.


End file.
